frcfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player's Guide to FRC
Welcome to Forgotten Realms Cormyr, a Neverwinter Nights Persistent World! We're glad that you've taken time to visit with us and hope that you find a happy home in this game that all of us love so much. This article is designed to get all the necessary information required to play on FRC to a new player quickly and without too much confusion. So let's begin! Where am I? At the time of its creation and for several years after, FRC existed in the year 1372, the Year of Wild Magic. King Azoun IV, beloved monarch of the nation of Cormyr, was killed a year before, in the Goblin War that left most of Cormyr devastated. He left behind a grandson, Azoun V, a newborn babe (whose mother had also died as a casualty of the Goblin War) and his younger daughter, Alusair Nacacia Obarskyr as the Steel Regent of Cormyr until Azoun V comes of age. For more details that led up to the first day of the module, please click this link. Soon, the DM Team decided to allow time to progress, at a standard of 1 Real Life Day = 1 Day in FRC. (Note that this applies only in terms of events and a calendar, not in terms of resting.) To that end, the year 1373, or the Year of Rogue Dragons, which included the Dracorage, was skipped, and time progressed straight into 1374, the Year of Lightning Storms. The FRC Campaign progressed and time began to flow more regularly. The current year is 1376, the Year of the Bent Blade. What do I need to play on FRC? FRC is a Neverwinter Nights persistent world, and therefore uses the Neverwinter Nights game and its expansions Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark. FRC also uses the Community Expansion Pack, version 2.3. Where do I find the server? FRC is found under the Role Play category of the Gamespy interface. However, it is recommended that a player use the direct connect function of the game. Instructions for direct connecting can be found here. Direct connecting cuts down on lag, both client side and server side. What kinds of characters can I make? Please view our races page for information on legal race choices. All vanilla classes are available. Please note that monk/shifter and paladin/sorcerer are banned combinations. I have a character, now what? Now log in and take a peek at the Outpost on the Cormyrean border. This is the new character introduction area. The starting quests cater to each character's base class. To initiate the quests, you must enter the Outpost building and do the following: * Speak to the Swordcaptain ** Choose homeland ** Choose free item/set of items * Speak to Torvis Mull (War Wizard) * Speak to assigned questgiver ** Barbarians/Fighters/Monks will speak to the Purple Dragon upstairs, fight goblins. ** Bards/Sorcerers/Wizards will speak to Lourimous and recover reagents to recover an artifact. ** Clerics/Paladins will speak to Father Cormiss and recover bones to defeat a source of evil. ** Druids/Rangers will speak to the elf outside of the Outpost building and defeat a defiling creature. ** Rogues will speak to Lourimous and take a minecart to recover an important item. After the quests are completed, you can speak to Torvis Mull again and he will give you an Adventuring Charter. Then you should choose a deity with the Deity Selector Tool (ankh-shaped placeable) and head downstairs to talk to the War Wizard and get out of the Outpost. NOTE: AT ANY TIME IN THE OUTPOST YOU MAY SPEAK TO THE HALFLING MERCHANT AND CRAFT YOUR CLOTHES/WEAPONS/ETC. You will be asked a series of questions before the Wizard will open a portal to the New Character Customiser Area. In the Customiser Area Follow the instructions on the appearance changing dummies. DO NOT EDIT, WORK IN PROGRESS. Category:Introduction